


Speak of the Devil, and He Shall Appear

by agonothymicInsomniac



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Sexual Content, embarassing siblings, romulus walks in on his siter and dies inside, yeeeeeeEEEHA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agonothymicInsomniac/pseuds/agonothymicInsomniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A well-deserved break. Two siblings, two girlfriends. Awkwardness (and hilarity) ensues when one walks in on the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "I thought you were supposed to be out tonight, but I guess I was wrong."

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly can't believe I wrote this.  
> What my inquisitors look like: http://assteolgicats.tumblr.com/post/113228008779/romulus-and-asala-adaar-brother-and-sister  
> Recommended listening (because I listened to them while I wrote this): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-bmp4QWzHak https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QUZBFLPRUUM

It had been a long day.

 

Sera had very productively spent her time doing some drills Leliana had showed her, learned back when she was in the Fifth Blight. Sera's calves had ached and her abdomen burned from the vigorous work out. Her paramour had so generously arranged a hot bath for her, as well as a kindled fire, and she now lay on Asala's bed, an elf in her qunari lover's silk night clothes.

 

She stared at the ceiling, attempting to count the number of stones as she waited for Her Ladybits to come back from a long meeting with her war council. After she quickly got bored of that, to pass the time, she began drawing her and Asala in swapped clothing. Sera, with her hands on her hips, in a very, very long Enchanter's Robe, and Asala looking quite...scantily clad in Sera's own usual coat. She giggled to herself silently, and turned as she heard the door open, throwing her sketches to the side.

 

"Buckles!" she called, puckering her lips in expectancy.

 

Asala strode over and kissed Sera, eliciting another rather playful giggle from the elf, "I'm sorry. You know how Romulus is, always having to check over and comment on my every decision. And then Cassandra, who will chastise _his_ every comment because of _course_ she will, and we will simply end up going back to _my_ original plan... I swear sometimes they just..." 

 

Sera tuned out and leaned on the pillows that lined the back of the bed frame and watched Asala as she complained, strolled to her desk, flipped through a few random papers, and sighed. Holy Maker, her legs, her hips, her lips. She watched her lover with silent delight, only broken out of the trance when her name was called, and she shifted her view from Asala's body to her face, only to find her blue and hazel eyes staring back at her.

 

"Sera?" she smirked.

 

"Woof," Sera breathed. "Just c'mere, you."

 

"Tsk, tsk, I've barely even been here for five minutes," Asala faked hurt, but took off her jacket and rolled her shoulders nonetheless. She swung the thick leather twice before throwing it to Sera, who pried it from her eyes.

 

"Oh, come now, you're just being a tease!"

 

"But you like it."

 

Sera couldn't muster enough audacity to deny.

 

She watched Asala's purposefully drawn-out movements: when she kicked her leg out and then let her foot come to rest on a stool. How her hands briefly caressed her thigh before unlacing her boots, painstakingly slow. She found herself biting her forefinger to stifle a grin. It didn't fool Asala.

 

"You are enjoying this!" she laughed, putting her hands on her hips.

 

"Hey!" Sera pouted bemusedly, shifting to the foot board of the bed to get a better view. "No time for laughing, keep going."

 

Asala continued with a soft smile, swaying her hips as she unfastened the glittering buttons of her shirt. She shrugged it off her shoulders and let it drop to the Antivan rug. She moved her hands up from her legs, over her breasts, and let them rest on her shoulders, crossed over her chest. After a short moment of dancing, Asala dropped to her knees and reached behind her for the clasp of her bra. Sera giggled and cheered her lover on, nearly falling off the bed. Asala only amplified her lover's laughing by jokingly snarling as she crawled over to the foot of the bed. Sera leaned down over the frame, and Asala sat up, and silencing the elf with a gleeful kiss.

 

The two women moved together: Asala pushed herself up from the ground and crawled over the bed frame, moving to straddle Sera, who leaned back and let the qunari take the lead. Their kiss only broke for a few seconds before resuming, more fervent than before. Sera caressed her lover's shoulders, arching her back like a cat to meet her bronze skin. Asala pulled away, sat back up, and pulled the hair tie from her braids, letting them spill over her shoulders and down to her waist. She leaned back down to kiss Sera's neck, earning her a pleased sigh from the flushed elf.

 

"Buckles?" she said, trying to hide her breathlessness. Asala only hummed in return, urging her lover to go on.

 

"Devour me."

 

"Of course," Asala smirked against her freckled skin despite herself, hiked Sera's silk shirt up--quietly acknowledging it was her own clothing, in fact--and traced kisses down her belly.

 

Sera closed her eyes, chills going through her body. She reached down and found her lover's head, and held it to soothe her nerves as she felt the waistband of her pants slowly slip down her legs.

 

\---

 

“You won’t be late this time, right?” Cassandra asked, her hand dwarfed by Romulus’ own.

 

He chucked, “Me? Late? Never!” Cassandra rolled her eyes. As much as Romulus was smart, humorous, and sweet, he was horrendous with time management. She loved him all the same, and stood on her toes to kiss his cheek, his stubble tickling her nose.

 

“Then I will see you,” she spoke, pulling her hand from his, “at our spot.” He nodded and smiled as he watched her walk away, before remembering his priorities.

 

One, procuring food for their picnic date. Two, a change of clothes. Three, picking up her favorite flowers from Skyhold’s garden.

 

He started off towards the kitchen, where he secretly hoped there would be some freshly baked bread. For the first time in what seemed like forever, he and Cassandra finally had a moment where they could be with each other. Although his sister carried the mark, he was as busy—if not busier, than her. Today they had sat at the war table, planning out their course of action for the upcoming week. Thankfully, most of it could be spent at Skyhold, as the council thought the siblings ‘ought to deserve a break, only sprinkling a few missions to clear up bandits and rifts that had freckled the land around their fortress.

 

He hummed to himself as he entered the kitchen, greeting the staff with his friendly smile. They curtsied or bowed back, most returning to their work except for the head chef. She was a dwarf, stout with a very maternal figure.

 

“Inquisistor, tell me, are the rumors of your relationship with Cassandra true?” she asked with a whimsical kind of excitement. With the way she talked to him, they must have been casual friends.

 

“There are rumors?” he smirked, then pretended to think for a moment. “If you must know... Yes, they are true.”

 

The staff began to whisper and giggle only seconds after he said it, and the cook snapped her fingers, “Get back to work, 'lest ye be on kneading duty!” She cleared her throat and turned back to the Inquisitor. “We’ve just finished a batch of Magenbrot. Would you like to taste some?”

 

Romulus shook his head politely, “I don’t need to taste your sweets to know they’re good. I’ll take six of them, along with… perhaps a stew? Really anything that is no problem to prepare.”

 

After the cook had given him a basket contained with delicious mini meat pies, succulent sauces, steamed vegetables, two small pots of stew, and a few sweets, Romulus decided to head up to his and Asala’s room. He got to the stairwell, closed the door, and sighed in relief. One out of three tasks, done!

 

A new wave of excitement filled him and he thought back to when he was a young man, on his first dates. It’s not as if he hadn’t had his nights filled with scandal, but it had been years since he had been serious with anyone. Putting down his basket of food at the bottom of the stairs, he went up them two steps at a time, the clicking of his boots echoing through the tower.

 

\----

 

Asala held Sera’s unsteady hips. Looking up at her from between her thighs, she saw that Sera had closed her eyes and had been biting her wrist in a futile attempt to stifle her own moans. She slid one hand up the side of her lover’s body, grabbing for her arm. When she found it, she followed it to her mouth and laid two fingertips on her full lips. Sera took them into her mouth and sucked, swirling her tongue around the qunari’s skilled fingers.

 

Asala gently pulled her hand away from Sera’s mouth, bringing it back to where she was working with her tongue. Her lover sucked in a breath of anticipation, and Asala slowly inserted one of her fingers, which drew a deep moan from the small elf. She felt hands desperately clutching at her horns, at her hair, before they finally simply rested on her head. No longer having the same amount of leverage on her lover’s hips, they ground against her much harder. She went to insert a second finger, but something made her suddenly stop.

 

Sera, looking immensely frustrated but also quite worried, furrowed her brows. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Did you hear that? It sounded like—“

 

“Asala? Are you up there? I need a change of clothes!” came Romulus’ booming voice, from the stairs leading up to their shared room.

 

A million thoughts ran through Asala’s head at once. Didn’t he have a date? Didn’t he say he’d be back late? What does she do about the naked elf under her—moreover, what does she do about her own half-naked self?

 

In a split second, Sera and Asala shared the same terrified look as they heard the door creak open. Asala backed away from Sera, bent over the side of the bed to pick up the thrown-away shirt, and shoved it into Sera’s arms. As her lover dressed, she crossed an arm over her own bare breasts, going back to the floor to pick up one of Sera’s shoes and hurled it across the room, hitting the wall above Romulus’ head.

 

He continued up the stairs, looking at the injured wall, his voice angry and confused before he turned to face her, “What in the fuck, Asala _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—_ “

 

“DO YOU KNOCK, ROMULUS?” she huffed, hurling another piece of clothing at him as he turned to face the wall.

 

“Is now really the time for a lesson? Dear Maker.”

 

It was silent for a few seconds before Sera cleared her throat. “Well… I should get going!” She jumped up from the bed and pulled her pants on. “And I expect you,” she said, slapping Asala’s ass,” to come finish what you started.” The two exchanged an awkward peck before Sera started down the stairs, giggling and singing, “See ya, Rom!”

 

Asala scratched the back of her neck before pulling her jacket back on.

 

“Why… don’t you lock the door?” Romulus asked, sounding as if he had just seen the Breach swallow the world.

 

“Why don’t you _KNOCK_?” Asala shot back. “Now, if you don’t mind, I am going to get dressed in this SUPPLY CLOSET.” She bundled her clothes up in her arms and, in fact, went into the large closet the siblings mainly used to store cool things they’d found on their adventures.

 

When Asala came out, she simply _hmphed_ at Romulus and made her way to the library, where she knew she’d find her favorite Vint with her favorite drink. She wanted to forget this happened more than anything right now.


	2. Cold food, cold liquor, and cold feet (literally).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally hate uploading from my phone. Especially at 12 AM.  
> As such, please inform me of any formatting errors.

Romulus stood in front of the Orlesian looking glass, a gift from Her Majesty Celene I. Asala had one as well, tailored to her tastes. He made sure, for the eighth time, that all his vitaar was off, and pulled his collar a little more to the left, then right, then left once again. He had to look perfect. He again made sure the black sash around his waist was tightened securely, and that the long trim of his jacket wasn't ruffled. He took a deep breath in, then out, and rushed back down the stairs of his quarters, desperately trying to ignore what was probably Sera's underclothes on the floor. 

He blushed. Andraste's tits, why would the Maker let him SEE that? He put it out of his mind. As best he could, anyways.

Basket again in hand, the Inquisitor who usually looked like the common man looked more fine than the richest of Orlesian nobles. He dropped by the garden to pick a small boquet of honeysuckle, which he tied with a white ribbon and laid across the top of the basket.

Cassandra, he hoped, would be impressed. 

He found her sitting on a blanket of the soft furs of fennec foxes, a present he had given her when he and Asala were required to leave for a few weeks to attend some noble's "exclusive" soireé.  
This event was so exclusive, in fact, that they showed up to a party full of nothing but assassins. He and his sister had both left with new scars that day, and he found himself wishing he hadn't pushed for the leniency--that he would have taken their companions with them. At the time, he had claimed that taking companions would offend the nobleman, and show him that the Inquisition didn't trust him. 

It made little difference now, and when Cassandra would lay next to him and trace the fading marks on his chest, as she so often did, he almost thought it was worth it, if only to feel her touch.

"I'm not too, too late, am I?" he asked, a hint of jest in his voice. She stood at his arrival, pressing a deep kiss to his lips.

"I, in fact, showed up late deliberately. I knew you would have kept me waiting."

"And it seems that I still have," he bowed his head, apologetically.

She kissed him again. "My love, I would wait for you at the end of the world."

He took her hand as they settled on the soft blanket, him sitting against a tree and her leaning so gently against him. He handed her the boquet and she thanked him with a warm smile, plucking off one flower to suck the sweet nectar from it. He began to unpack for their picnic, and her eyes widened at all the food.

"Maker! That basket is endless," she exclaimed, but took a piece bread and dipped it into the sweet venison stew. She brought it to her lips, hungry after a long day of practice, but stopped abruptly.

Romulus looked concerned. "Are you alright?"

She examined the bread, "This is... incredibly cold. Were you truly held up for so long?"

And then it hit him again like a stone. Cassandra moved to hang their small metal pots over the fire she had made shortly before Romulus arrived. When she turned back, she noticed his stark face of terror.

"Are _you_ alright?" she hesitsted, kneeling next to him, placing the back of her hand to his forehead.

"Actually, I saw some _shit_ today, Cass," he grimaced, his expression only being softened when Cassandra nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck.

She raised an eyebrow when he stopped talking, silently asking what had happened. He sighed and wrapped her fur blanket around both of them, and stared at their stew as he began to recall the events of the evening.

\--------

Dorian eyed Asala as she waved her hands over the playing cards they had sprawled out on the rug in the library to play a popular drinking game. 

There were 2 cards left, and they had never gone on for so long before. On a night like this, it was pleasantly quiet except for the intermittent caws of Leliana's ravens, and the soft wisps of the chilly wind.

"As much as you try to avoid it, dear friend, you know one of us will get the Angel of Death," Dorian teased.

Asala's brows furrowed. She remembered why she never played drinking games like the dreaded Angel's Cup--because she /always/ had to drink the concoction that sat in that dreaded chalice, waiting for her lips, probably eroding through the metal in the meantime.

She closed her eyes and snatched the first card her fingers could clutch.

"A serpent!" Asala breathed a sigh of relief, pouring the rest of her drink into the middle chalice.

Dorian rolled his eyes, picking up the remaining card. "Surely I can handle it, I mean have you seen my--" he cut off as he examined the card. "This isn't the Angel of Death."

"What do you mean it's not? Bullshit!" Asala huffed, glaring at the knight card Dorian revealed to her.

A familiar giggle came from beside Dorian's alcove, and a hand slyly appeared before them, dangling the dreaded missing card. The body soon followed, her steps as light as a feather. 

"I believe," Leliana said, swooping her arm in an arc to pick up the chalice, "this is on the house." She downed the entirety of it in what seemed like seconds and left the steel cup on a nearby table, completely unphased as she strolled down the stairs. Dorian and Asala watched in silent shock, neither daring to say anything to the redhead, even as she walked away.

"How does she do that, I wonder?" Dorian said, twirling an end of his moustache thoughtfully.

"I don't care!" Asala burst. "I payed so much for that moonshine! And I paid for it even more to keep people on the down low!"

"How much do you want to bet she'll regret that in the morning, knowing it was shine?"

"I am so done betting against you, Vint."

Dorian laughed, and Asala soon joined in. They were both rolling on the floor, in fits of drunken giggles.

"Dorian," she said, seriously. As serioisly as a drunk person could, anyways.

"Yes, Your Highness?" he replied matter-of-factly.

"Romulus caught us."

"What? You let him catch you?"

"That's not the problem, precisely. The problem is, how do I face him ever again?"

Dorian laughed, "If the two Inquisitors cannot even face each other after what could easily be a situation between any siblings, then I would happily place a bet on this place crumbling."

"Done. Betting," Asala said firmly. "She... She said I should finish what I started, when she left. It's been a few hours. Should I...?"

"Finish what you started? Of course," he chucked.

\--------

Cassandra looked at Romulus suspiciously, "But did you knock?"

He stuffed another piece of broth-soaked bread into his mouth before replying, "No, but--"

"Then it is settled," she said, the sweet taste of stew filling her mouth.

He mocked hurt, "But you're supposed to be on my side..."

She stifled a laugh, nearly choking on her stew.

She planted a big kiss on his cheek before shaking her head, "As much as I am afraid of Asala's choice of company hurting the Inquisition's reputation, neither her nor Sera are entirely at fault. It is difficult to find solace when we must face so much. They find it in each other, just as I find it in you. Perhaps we could simply speak to them about the matter of finding privacy..."

Romulus nodded silently, "I suppose so. I'll talk to my sister, you talk to Sera? Maker, I just can't believe the way they just--"

He found himself silenced by the warmth of Cassandra's kiss.

He once again interlaced their fingers, pressing his forehead to hers. Whether his cheeks were flushed because of the wine or because of her was unknown, and as she slowly pushed him back into the grass, their picnic was quickly forgotten.

\-------

Sera lay next to her Qunari lover on the roof. She had been writing and drawing in her jorunal when Asala had stumbled in, very giggly. When she began to fidget with the string of her dress, however, Sera suggested they simply "have fun on the roof". And right now, the only fun the two were having was looking up at the stars. As much as she loved fooling around, she was not about to take advantage of Asala's inebriation. So she packed some elfroot into a pipe, took her out to the space outside her window, and they cradled each other. 

They sat in blissful silence, the only noise coming from the exhalation of their smoking, or when one of the two made a comment about the unobscured constellations, or how pretty the other's eyes looked in the pale moonlight.

Sera looked further up the sky to where The Breach resided. Her breath caught at the strange beauty of it, and she looked back to Asala. 

Thoughts of "The End" ran through her mind, and she gently kissed down the bridge of her lover's nose, elicting more breathless giggles from the woman.

Sera wished she could stay in her arms forever, and for a second she forgot that soon there would be doom upon the whole world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the second chapter! Sorry it took so long, it's been quite a hectic month.  
> Thanks Jeyda and Roxanne, for beta-ing.  
> Fun fact: I wrote most of the part with Dorian and Asala quite inebriated. Really... The entirety of the lyrics to It Wasn't Me by Shaggy was in there, after Dorian's "What? You let him catch you?" comment.  
> Anyways, this was mostly fluff.  
> Next, we see what Romulus and Cassandra plan to do about the matter of privacy in Skyhold.  
> Until next time! Ciao!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Jeyda, who kindled this idea, and to Andrew, who read this and assured me it wasn't TOO weird, and Roxanne who assured me that I wasn't TOO weird.  
> Fun fact: This file is named History Draft because... well, I'm hiding it.  
> Anyways, next chapter Rom decides to chat with Cassandra about what he saw.


End file.
